Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 7
Hoofdstuk 7: Kapitein Kzechno Khaelen voelde iets nats. Hij opende moeizaam zijn ogen en schrok zich te pletter: hij keek recht in een bek vol scherpe tanden. Schreeuwend dook hij opzij, terwijl hij nog in zijn slaapzak zat, en greep naar zijn zwaard. Maar toen Khaelen zich omdraaide in de verwachting een bosleeuw of zoiets te zien, zag hij een meter verder een hond zitten die hem met zijn bek open aan keek terwijl zijn staart rond kwispelde. Khaelen keek verbaasd terug. “Het ziet er naar uit dat je een nieuwe vriend hebt gemaakt. Je moet me trouwens leren hoe je die fantastische slaapzakrol deed, die ontwijkingstatiek lijkt me enorm nuttig.” Saffira zat een beetje verder op een boomstronk en leek het allemaal heel grappig te vinden. Beschaamd stond Khaelen recht. “Waarom hield je dat beest niet van me weg? Misschien zou hij me wel hebben gebeten en dan zou ik nu één of andere ziekte hebben.” “Doe niet zo belachelijk. ‘Dat beest’ is duidelijk afgericht, zijn vorig baasje zal gestorven zijn en nu staat hij er alleen voor, arm ding.” De hond liep op Saffira af, ze aaide hem. Khaelen snoof, ze keek op. “Hou je niet van dieren.” “Jawel hoor, ik hou van paarden en kip vind ik heerlijk.” Nadat ze hun spullen hadden ingepakt en verder gingen met hun reis, kwamen ze aan bij de rand van het bos. “Het is niet meer zo ver naar Watrra-Stad,” zei Saffira. Khaelen hoorde iets achter hem en toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij dat die hond hen had gevolgd. Saffira zag het ook. “Jij bent wel een volhouder, misschien moet ik hem houden,” zei ze lachend. Khaelen keek haar verbaasd aan. “Dat meen je toch niet.” “Waarom niet, ik heb al een naam, Cani. Dat is elfs voor hond.” Khaelen zuchtte. “Zolang hij deze reis maar niet meer bij mij in de buurt slaapt.” Ze stonden stil op de top van een heuvel die uitkeek over Watrra-Stad. Het was eigenlijk meer een groot ommuurd dorp dan een stad. De steden in Centria zijn veel groter en Intellecta was ook zo groot. Het is vreemd om te denken dat dit ooit de hoofdstad was van het oude land: Noord-Naustica. ''Saffira keek hem aan en Khaelen kon al zien dat ze iets van plan was. “Race?” zei ze waarna ze de helling af galoppeerde. Khaelen lachte en fluisterde in het oor van zijn paard. “We zullen haar iets laten zien Bliksem.” Hij liet zijn paard achter haar aan de helling af galopperen en haalde haar met gemak in, ze keek hem verbaasd na. Eenmaal beneden aan de stadspoort hielden twee wachters hem tegen. “Controle!” Khaelen keek hen vragend aan. “Normaal gezien zijn er alleen maar controles bij grote steden.” “Wegens een grote hoeveelheid criminaliteit heeft koning Dura besloten dat elke stad controles nodig heeft.” “Maar ik moet hier zijn wegens een opdracht van de koning!” “Wel zonder bewijs mag je niet binnen.” Saffira was eindelijk beneden. “Wat is er aan de hand?” vroeg ze aan Khaelen. “We mogen dat stad niet binnen?” “Wat? Niks van.” Ze liet haar paard op de wachters af wandelen. “Wat moet je?” zei één van de twee van op een redelijk onvriendelijke toon. “We zeiden net al tegen je vriend al dat jullie de stad niet binnen mogen.” “Wel, zeg maar tegen de baas van de wacht dat Saffira Aureasilva de stad binnen wilt en niet graag wacht.” De wacht verstijfde. “Ik wist niet dat…Ik bedoelde…het spijt me, natuurlijk mag u de stad binnen.” Khaelen luisterde verward toe. “Bedankt," zei Saffira. “En hoe zit het met uw vriend?” Vroeg de wacht. “De hond hoort bij mij.” Khaelen rolde met zijn ogen. “Oohja, hij ook.” Ze liet haar paard de stad binnen rijden. Khaelen haalde haar in. “Waar ging dat over?” “Ik ben waarschijnlijk redelijk bekend hier, ze zullen wel respect voor me hebben,” zei ze vlug. “Kom, we moet kapitein Kzechno vinden.” ''Aureasilva, die achternaam heb ik al is gehoord... Het duurde niet lang voordat ze te horen kregen dat Kzechno vaak te vinden was in een bar genaamd De dronken zeeman. Dat zegt al genoeg. ''Khaelen stapte de bar binnen. “Dus, waar vinden we hem?” “Geen idee,” antwoorde Saffira. Khaelen draaide zich naar haar om. “Jij zou toch mijn gids moeten zijn?” “Ja, in Swarp. Je denkt toch niet dat ik elke dronken kapitein van Naustica ken.” Khaelen keek rond in de bar. “Dan zullen we het aan iemand moeten vragen.” Er liep man langs hem naar buiten, Khaelen vroeg hem of hij Kzechno kende. Hij keek hem minachtend aan: “Die rotzak? Ik moet nog geld van hem. Zeg hem dat als hij zijn schulden niet betaal hij ook niet moet verwachten dat mensen dingen aan hem gaan blijven verkopen.” Boos wandelde uit hij de taverne. “Zo te zien is onze kapitein niet bij iedereen zo populair,” mompelde Saffira. “Hey!” iemand gekleed als een matroos liep op hen af. “Ik ken iemand die jullie kan helpen, volg mij!” “Euh oké,” zei Khaelen waarna hij de matroos door de bar achtervolgde. Aan het einde van de kamer stond een tafel met een heleboel mensen er rond, ze waren ''Bacillo ferreo ''aan het spelen, een spel waarmee je veel geld verliest of wint. Het was vrij simpel, je kreeg drie kaarten en per beurt moet je kijken naar je kaarten en zeggen of je mee gaat of niet. De gene die de hoogste kaarten aflegt wint. Er zijn vijf soorten kaarten, de laagste is de ezel, dan heb je een boer, een ridder, een tovenaar en de hoogste kaart is een koning. Maar bijvoorbeeld twee of drie boeren zijn hoger dan één koning. Het hoogste is dus drie koningen. Een simpel spel maar het is kunst van bluffen die je helpt geld te verdienen en Khaelen wist dat er veel werd valsgespeeld. Aan het hoofd van de tafel zat een man van middelbare leeftijd met vettig bruin haar en een bruine baard, blauwe ogen, een litteken op zijn wang en één gouden oorbel in zijn linker oor. Hij droeg redelijk normale kleren maar Khaelen zag dat aan zijn riem een zakje (met waarschijnlijk goud er in) en een dolk hingen. “Wie ben jij?” vroeg de man, hij had een duidelijk Nauzisch accent. “Ik zoek een zekere Kzechno,” zei Khaelen zonder zijn vraag te beantwoorden.” “Kzechno? Ik kan je naar hem toe brengen, maar dat doe ik niet zomaar?” “Wat wil je er voor?” De man nam een slok van zijn glas bier. Hij wees naar het spel op de tafel. “Ooit al Bacillo gespeeld?” “Een paar keer.” “Wel, ik ben in een goede bui. Als je wint vertel ik het je, maar je moet wel iets inzetten.” Khaelen keek Saffira aan, ze haalde haar schouders op. Khaelen keek de man terug aan. “Oké dan maar.” Khaelen zuchtte toen hij alweer nieuwe kaarten pakte. Hij zag tot zijn verassing dat hij drie prinsen had. ''Misschien win ik nu eindelijk is. “Ik ga mee!” zei hij terwijl hij een zilverling inzette. De man die hem had uitgedaagd keek hem aan en lachte: “Een hoge inzet. Kom maar uit.” Khaelen lachte en smeet zijn kaarten op tafel. En man met een lange baar, die ook meespeelde, smeet boos zijn kaarten op tafel en vloekte in zwaar Nauzisch dialect. De man die hem had uitgedaagd keek hem geniepig aan en toonde zijn kaarten. Drie koningen! Dit kun je toch niet menen! ''Zijn zelfbeheersing begaf het bijna toen de man lachend zijn zilverling oppakte. “Je speelt vals.” Khaelen schrok van Saffira haar stem, hij was al vergeten dat ze achter hem stond. De man keek haar verbaasd aan. “Pardon?” “Je schudt altijd de kaarten, maar de winnaar krijgt de bovenste kaarten. Ik heb nu al een tijdje gekeken naar hoe je schud en je steekt altijd de beste kaarten waarmee je net hebt gewonnen vanboven. Soms steek je er één op een andere plaats, maar je weet aan wie je het geeft en je weet dus altijd waar de koningen zitten. Het is moeilijk om te ontdekken omdat je het zo onopvallend doet, maar ik ben jager en heb nogal een scherp zicht.” De man keek even verbaasd…en toen begon hij te lachen. “Wel het ziet er naar uit dat je me door hebt. Je bent de eerste persoon die me ooit heeft betrapt op valsspelen.” Hij gooide de zilverling naar Saffira, ze ving hem gemakkelijk op. “Hoe heet je?” “Saffira Aureasilva.” Ze schudde zijn hand. “Mijn naam is Cornelius Kzechno, aangenaam kennis maken.” Khaelen spuugde zijn drankje bijna uit. “Wat? Jij ben Kzechno, waarom zei je dat niet direct?” “Agh, een potje Bacillo kan nooit kwaad en ik wou zien met wie ik te maken had.” Khaelen wist niet wat te zeggen. “Maar goed, over de toch naar Selcar…” “Kzechno, kom hier jij! Je bent me nog geld schuldig!” Een man gekleed als een rijke handelaar liep kwaad op hen af, gevolgd door een groep boos kijkende mensen. “Hey David,” zei Kzechno. “Je krijgt je geld wel, maar ik heb het nu niet.” “Ik heb er genoeg van Kzechno, ik wil mijn geld nu!” “Euh, oké ik pak het even.” Hij draaide zich en pakte de zak met zijn buit van Bacillo en fluisterde “Rennen.” Daarna draaide hij zich om en ramde zijn vuist in Davids gezicht waarna hij maakte dat hij wegkwam. Iedereen die aan de tafel zat stormde naar buiten waardoor er een gevecht uitbrak. Al voor Khaelen door had wat er gebeurde liep er een man al zwaaiend met een lege fles op hem af. Gelukkig had Khaelen goede reflexen. Hij pakte de dronken man zijn arm vast en ramde zijn knie in diens buik. De man zakte in elkaar en Khaelen rukte de fles uit zijn hand en sloeg ermee tegen zijn slaap. De man viel bewusteloos neer. ''Oké, tijd om hier weg te gaan. ''Hij rende over de straten van Wattra-Stad achter de andere aan. Toen Saffira inhaalde zei hij tegen haar: "Die zilverling wil ik wel terug." Ze lachte alleen maar en begon sneller te rennen. Kzechno liep over de kade. De zon was net op, maar ze waren al een tijdje wakker. Enkele matrozen droegen de laatste spullen op het schip. Het schip zag er niet zo bijzonder uit: drie blauwe masten, ongeveer even groot als een normaal handelsschip en een boegbeeld van een draak. Het schip heette “De Wraak van Marinos”, vernoemd naar de god van de zeeën. “Tijd om te gaan jonge,” zei hij tegen Khaelen. Khaelen knikte en besloot het laatste koord waarmee het schip aan de kade vast hing los te maken. “Euhm, misschien kun je beter voortdoen,” riep Kzechno vanop het schip. Er kwamen enkele boze mannen de kade opgelopen met messen vast. Voorop liep David, zijn linkeroog was nog steeds blauw van toen Kzechno hem had geslagen. “Kzechno! Betaal je schulden!” Razendsnel maakte Khaelen het koord los maar toen hij klaar was stond David al voor hem. Hij zwaaide met zijn mes naar hem, maar Khaelen ontweek deze aanval makkelijk. Hij ramde zijn vuist in Davids zijn gezicht waardoor deze nu twee blauwe ogen had, vervolgens duwde hem in het water van de haven. Half verbaasd en half boos dreef deze in het water. Het schip was al enkele meters van de kade verwijderd. Khaelen liep er op af en sprong op één van de touwen die nog aan de achterkant van de boot hingen af. Hij was redelijk trots op deze sprong totdat hij tot zijn middel in het water hing. Hij schreeuwde verrast door de koude. “Wel knul, je ben wel een vechtertje. Wees gerust, je raakt wel gewend aan de natte benen,” zei Kzechno lachend. Khaelen zuchtte. ''Hoe ben ik hier toch terecht geraakt. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal